The invention concerns a variable gear transmission system that can be employed to advantage in vehicles and other machines, especially those that incorporate internal combustion engines.
Variable gearing is intended, subject to energy consumption and ease of operation, both to adapt motor torque to the forces being demanded and to operating conditions and, as the transmission in a vehicle, to improve acceleration and deceleration.